Sherlock Smut
by Spirit Lily0
Summary: This is a one-shot. Pure smut. John catches Sherlock staring at him. M/M. Johnlock


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, and I don't profit.**

**Hi: this is just pure and simple smut.**

Sherlock sat in his chair motionless. He was staring at John, who was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper and unaware than Sherlock was staring at him.

The detective was deducing John as he sat there reading.

The newspaper crinkled as the doctor turned the page. That's when he caught sight of Sherlock staring at him with an intensity usually seen only at a crime scene. It was unnerving. The younger man didn't twitch or look away but held John's gaze. The doctor felt powerless to look away. The newspaper slipped unnoticed from his fingers. The silence stretched out and still he couldn't look away. His pulse picked up as Sherlock stood up still holding his gaze.

John tried to say something, anything, but couldn't. Sherlock moved slowly to stand in front of John, looking down at him. John could feel his pulse throbbing in his neck. He knew Sherlock could see it. The doctor opened his mouth to ask the younger man what he was doing, when Sherlock leaned down until their faces were so close he could feel the breath of the other dusting across his cheeks.

That's when John saw that Sherlock's pupils were dilated. The doctor's breath came faster, heavier. Then the younger man moved forward until his lips lightly brushed John's. John breath caught. Sherlock moved back a bit and looked at the doctor. Suddenly John reached up and pulled Sherlock forward and smashed their lips together, both kissing hungrily.

The doctor's fingers were in silky ebony curls. Sherlock pulled away and smiled at the moan of protest only to hear a gasp as he nibbled along John's neck, stopping to suck the sensitive spot just below the smaller man's ear, and the doctor moaned breathlessly. Long fingers worked the buttons open on John's shirt. Soft lips brushed skin as each button popped open until the doctor's shirt was completely open. The shirt was pushed off his shoulders, and he leaned forward slightly to allow it, which brought him close to the detective's full lips. He captured the other man's lips in a hot, demanding kiss, making Sherlock moan. He pushed the doctor back, devouring his kiss. They finally broke breathless, and then soft lips and gentle fingers were brushing across John's chest. A hot, slick tongue circled his hardened nipple before being sucked into a wet mouth.

The doctor moaned, pressing up against Sherlock's mouth. That maddening mouth moved over to the other hard nub, tongue circling slowly and then being sucked into that hot mouth. John moaned again, his body straining up towards the detective. Those wonderful, soft lips moved down brushing softly across hot skin.

His trousers were undone and pulled off quickly, leaving his pants behind. A slick tongue followed the light trail of hair down to the edge of his pants. John's head was laying back against the chair, his eyes closed, and panting. He lifted his head and looked down when the other man paused. Sherlock was looking at him with blown pupils. When the doctor looked down he slowly lowered the smaller man's pants. John stopped breathing for a moment and then the detective leaned down took the head of the other man's aching cock into his mouth sucking lightly.

John gasped, and cried out, trying to thrust up, but his hips were held in place by large, strong hands. Sherlock slowly circled the top and flicked across the slit. He was driving the doctor crazy, writhing and moaning and bucking up. Then the younger took him all the down to the base of his aching cock, sucking hard as he pulled up all the way to the tip, and taking him all the way down again. It was slow at first, and then he started picking up the pace, going faster and faster, the doctor bucking and crying out. _Oh god. Sherlock. Yes yes yes._ Long fingers wandered back to his balls, lightly squeezing, and caressing, and then slowly moved back farther to the perineum, and pressing firmly. John bucked up, crying out harder, his legs trembling, his breath coming in gasps. He felt a warmth pooling low in his stomach and knew he was close. _Oh god Sherlock I'm close_. He felt his muscles tightening, pleasure washing through his body in a tidal wave. And, then he was coming so hard he was screaming, his head thrown back, body arching up off the chair.

John collapsed into the chair breathing heavily, unable to form a coherent thought. He floated slowly back to reality and Sherlock, who was kneeling on the floor between his legs smiling up at him. He lifted his head and looked down at Sherlock (and why was that so sexy), and said, "Please tell me this was not some weird experiment of yours."

The detective chuckled softly and said, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time now."

John smirked and said, "Can I help with that?" indicating the straining bulge in Sherlock's trousers.

The detective grinned and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

**A/N: **So this is a one-shot. Just needed to take a break from my other fic _Where Do We Go From Here_, while I figure out where I'm going with it. Any suggestions for that one I'd love to hear them. Reviews are loved and cherished. :D


End file.
